disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
La Cenicienta (película de 2015)
La Cenicienta es una película de fantasía distribuida por Walt Disney Pictures, estrenada el 13 de Marzo de 2015 en Estados Unidos. La trama está basada en la película animada de 1950 del mismo nombre. La película fue teatralmente acompañada por el cortometraje Frozen Fever. Sinopsis Cuenta las andanzas de la Ella (Lily James), una joven cuyo padre, un comerciante, vuelve a casarse tras enviudar. Para agradar a su padre, acoge con cariño a su madrastra (Cate Blanchett) y a sus hijas (Holliday Grainger y Sophie McShera) en la casa familiar. Pero, cuando su padre muere inesperadamente, la joven queda a merced de unas mujeres celosas y malvadas que la convierten en sirvienta y la relegan a la cocina. Pero, a pesar de la crueldad con la que la tratan, está dispuesta a cumplir las últimas palabras de su madre que le dijo que debía "ser valiente y bondadosa". Argumento Después de perder a su madre a una edad temprana, Ella promete seguir los deseos de su madre: tener valor y ser amable siempre. Algunos años más tarde, el padre de Ella vuelve a casarse con Lady Tremaine, la viuda de un viejo conocido, que tiene dos hijas, Drisella y Anastasia. Ella le da la bienvenida a su nueva madrastra, a pesar de las actitudes desagradables de las hermanastras. Cuando el padre de Ella va al extranjero por negocios, Lady Tremaine revela lentamente su naturaleza cruel y celosa, mientras empuja a Ella para que entregue su habitación a las hermanastras mientras la arrincona a el ático. Cuando llega la noticia de que su padre muere durante el viaje, Lady Tremaine despide a los empleados para ahorrar dinero y obliga todas las tareas del hogar a Ella. Una mañana, cuando su familia adoptiva ve el rostro de Ella cubierto de cenizas debido a que ella duerme junto a la chimenea para calentarse, se burlan de Ella como "Cenicienta" y le prohíben que coma con ellas. Atropellada por su crueldad, Ella cabalga hacia el bosque, donde conoce a Kit, el príncipe heredero, haciéndose pasar por un aprendiz de palacio, junto con su partida de caza. Aunque Ella no está al tanto de la verdadera identidad de Kit, ambos sienten simpatía entre ellos. Ella parte luego sin que Kit pueda conocer su nombre. El Rey, al saber que le queda poco tiempo de vida, insta a Kit a que, para el beneficio del reino, le proponga matrimonio a una princesa en la próxima fiesta real. Kit persuade a su padre para que también invite a todas las doncellas elegibles en el reino al baile con la esperanza de ver a Ella. Al recibir el aviso del baile, Ella encuentra un vestido que le pertenecía a su madre y decide arreglarlo para poder ir al baile. Esa noche Ella intenta unirse a su madrastra, pero Lady Tremaine y sus hijas la ridiculizan y rompen el vestido de Ella, lléndose sin ella. Ella corre hacia el jardín llorando y se encuentra con una vieja mendiga, que después de comprobar la generosidad de Ella se revela como su hada madrina. Para ayudarla a asistir al baile, su hada madrina transforma mágicamente una calabaza en un carruaje dorado, sus cuatro ratones en caballos blancos, dos lagartijas en lacayos y un ganso en el cochero, transforma el vestido rasgado de Ella en un hermoso vestido azul, completando el conjunto con un par de zapatillas de cristal mágicas. Cuando Ella se va al baile, la Hada Madrina le advierte que el hechizo se romperá con el último toque de la medianoche. En el baile, todos los asistentes quedan fascinados por Ella cuando aparece. Ella y Kit proceden a su primer baile. Esto irrita al Gran Duque, que le ha prometido a Kit la Princesa Chelina de Zaragoza, un comentario que Lady Tremaine escucha por casualidad. Mientras se sorprende de la verdadera identidad de Kit, Ella, sin embargo, continúa uniéndose a él, recorriendo los terrenos del palacio se enamoran lentamente. Cuando Ella está a punto de decirle a Kit su nombre, Ella oye que el reloj comienza a sonar la medianoche obligándola a huir y accidentalmente soltando una de sus zapatillas de cristal en las escaleras del palacio en el proceso. Después de ser perseguido por el Gran Duque y sus hombres, Ella logra escapar de su hogar antes del golpe final de las campanadas de medianoche, causando que el hechizo desaparezca y tenga que regresar a casa caminando. Logrando llegar antes que su familia adoptiva, esconde la zapatilla de vidrio que queda debajo de las tablas del piso de su habitación como un recuerdo. El Rey fallece poco después, pero no sin antes darle permiso a su hijo para casarse con su verdadero amor después de conocer a Ella cortamente durante su huida. Ahora siendo rey, Kit emite una proclamación real ordenando a todas las doncellas del reino que prueben la zapatilla con la promesa de desposar a su dueña en un esfuerzo por encontrar a la "princesa misteriosa". Ella se apresura a recuperar la zapatilla de cristal para probar su identidad, solo para encontrar a su madrastra sosteniéndola. Habiendo deducido que Ella es la princesa misteriosa por su extraña actitud al volver del baile, Lady Tremaine le cuenta a su hijastra sobre su propio pasado trágico y los efectos amargos que ha causado en su vida. A cambio de su ayuda para darle la mano a Ella en matrimonio a Kit le exige ser nombrada jefa de la casa real y que las hermanastras encuentren a maridos respetables como condiciones (y chantaje). Cuando Ella se niega a cumplir con sus demandas, admitiendo que lamenta no haber protegido a su padre, pero que protegería al Príncipe sin importar lo que sea de ella, Lady Tremaine rompe la zapatilla y bloquea a Ella en el ático. Luego trae el zapato destrozado y la identidad de la niña misteriosa al Gran Duque, y llega a un acuerdo con él a cambio, que la recompensaría con el título de condesa y dignos maridos para sus hijas a cambio de mantener a Ella oculta. El Gran duque le lleva el zapato destrozado a Kit, esperando convencerlo de que se olvide de la chica misteriosa, pero esto lo hace aún más decidido que nunca a encontrar su verdadero amor creyendo que alguien esta evitando que la encuentre. El Gran Duque y el Capitán de la Guardia dirigen la misión para encontrar a la princesa misteriosa por todo el reino pero la zapatilla mágica se niega a adaptarse a cualquier otra doncella. Cuando llegan a la propiedad de Tremaine, el zapato no se adapta a ninguna de las hermanastras. Cuando se vuelven para irse, los ratones logran abrir la ventana y alcanzan a escuchar a Ella cantando. El Gran Duque trata de ignorar esto, pero Kit, disfrazado de guardia, le ordena al Capitán que investigue. Lady Tremaine intenta para prohibirle que se pruebe el zapato, pero es rechazada por el Capitán, que la defiende. Ella le dice secamente a Lady Tremaine que no es y nunca será su madre antes de abandonar el ático. Ella se reúne con Kit finalmente y como protocolo a pesar de que la reconoce, le prueba la zapatilla mágica que se ajusta en Ella perfectamente; al saber esto las hermanastras corren a pedirle perdón en un intento de evitar represalias por su comportamiento en el pasado y antes de irse de la casa pra nunca más volver le ofrece amablemente perdón a su madrastra. Después, el Hada Madrina declara que con perdón o no, la familia adoptiva de Ella y el Gran Duque dejaron el reino para no regresar jamás. Ella y Kit se casan y eventualmente se convierten en los monarcas más queridos de la tierra, gobernando con la misma valentía y bondad que Ella le prometió a su madre, viviendo felices para siempre . Reparto * Lily James como Cenicienta. * Richard Madden como El Príncipe Azul. * Cate Blanchett como Lady Tremaine, la Malvada Madrastra de Cenicienta. * Helena Bonham Carter como La Hada Madrina de Cenicienta. * Holliday Grainger como Anastasia Tremaine, y Sophie McShera como Drizella Tremaine, interpretando a Las Dos Maliciosas y Malvadas Hermanastras de Cenicienta. * Stellan Skarsgård como El Gran Duque. * Nonso Anozie como El Capitán. * Derek Jacobi como El Rey. * Hayley Atwell como La Madre De Cenicienta. * Ben Chaplin como El Padre De Cenicienta. Producción Desarrollo En mayo de 2010, tras el éxito taquillero de Alicia en el país de las maravillas de Tim Burton , que fue la segunda película más taquillera de 2010 y ganó más de mil millones en taquilla en todo el mundo, Walt Disney Pictures comenzó a desarrollar una nueva adaptación cinematográfica de Cinderella, encargando una reinvención en vivo basada en un guión de Aline Brosh McKenna y producido por Simon Kinberg. En agosto de 2011, Mark Romanek fue llevado a dirigir. El 29 de febrero de 2012, se anunció que Chris Weitz revisaría el guión de McKenna. En enero de 2013, Romanek abandonó el proyecto debido a las diferencias creativas, ya que estaba desarrollando una versión que era más oscura de lo que Disney quería. Más tarde ese mes, Disney negoció con Kenneth Branagh para asumir el cargo de director. Según el presidente de producción de Walt Disney Pictures, Sean Bailey , el presidente del estudio, Alan F. Horn, quería que la película fuera "la Cenicienta definitiva para las generaciones venideras", y le dijo que "si necesita gastar un poco más, gastarlo, asegúrese de que sea uno para la cápsula del tiempo " Reparto Cate Blanchett fue el primer actor en inscribirse, cuando se anunció en noviembre de 2012 que interpretaría a Lady Tremaine, la malvada madrastra de Cenicienta. En marzo de 2013, Emma Watson estaba en conversaciones para retratar a Cenicienta, pero no se pudo llegar a un acuerdo. Gabriella Wilde, Saoirse Ronan, Alicia Vikander, Bella Heathcote y Margot Robbie también fueron consideradas para el papel, pero las ofertas no pudieron resolverse debido a la programación y otros conflictos. El 30 de abril de 2013, Lily James fue seleccionada como el personaje principal. Una semana más tarde, Richard Madden fue elegido como el Príncipe Azul, que se llamó Kit en la película. En junio de 2013, se informó que Holliday Grainger y Sophie McShera se unieron a la película como dos malvadas hermanastras de Cenicienta, Anastasia y Drisella. Más tarde ese mes, Helena Bonham Carter fue seleccionada como la Hada Madrina. En agosto de 2013, Hayley Atwell y Ben Chaplin se unieron al elenco para interpretar a la madre de Cenicienta y al padre de Cenicienta. En septiembre de 2013, se confirmó el papel de Stellan Skarsgård como Gran Duque. El 23 de septiembre de 2013, se anunció que Derek Jacobi fue seleccionado como el Rey, el padre de Prince Kit, y Nonso Anozie como el Capitán, un amigo leal del Príncipe. Vestuario La diseñadora de vestuario ganadora del Oscar Sandy Powell estuvo a cargo del vestuario de la película. Powell comenzó a trabajar en conceptos para la apariencia de los personajes casi dos años antes de que comenzara la fotografía principal en el verano de 2013. Powell dijo que buscaba el aspecto de "una película de época del siglo XIX hecha en la década de 1940 o 1950". Para la madrastra y las hermanastras, Powell tenía una idea muy clara sobre el aspecto; "Están destinados a ser totalmente ridículos por fuera -un poco demasiado y exagerados- y feos por dentro". La silueta del príncipe proviene de la animación original, sin embargo, ella creó un aspecto más ajustado y colores menos masculinos. Algunos de los trajes del príncipe estaban teñidos para acentuar los ojos de Madden. El vestido de baile se inspiró en la película animada de Disney en su color y forma; "El vestido tenía que verse precioso cuando baila y escapa del balón. Quería que pareciera que flotaba, como una pintura de acuarela". El vestido estaba hecho con más de una docena de finas capas de tela, un corsé y una enagua. Se diseñaron nueve versiones del vestido Cenicienta, cada una con más de 270 yardas de tela y 10,000 cristales. Se necesitaron 18 sastres y 500 horas para hacer cada vestido. El vestido de novia fue otro proyecto difícil. "Crear el vestido de novia fue un desafío. En lugar de tratar de hacer algo incluso mejor que el vestido de baile, tuve que hacer algo completamente diferente y simple ... Quería que todo el efecto fuera efímero y fino, así que fuimos con un corpiño con forma de líneas extremas con un tren largo ", dijo Powell. Se necesitaron 16 personas y 550 horas para completar el vestido de organza de seda, pintado a mano. Mientras la tripulación fotografiaba a James con el vestido, la actriz estaba parada muy cerca de un calentador eléctrico y el vestido se incendió; la capa superior del vestido tuvo que rehacerse porque solo se creó un vestido de novia debido a limitaciones de tiempo y presupuesto. Para la zapatilla de cristal, Powell se inspiró en un zapato de los años cincuenta que vio en un museo. Como el vidrio no brilla, decidieron usar cristal en su lugar. Swarovski se asoció con Disney para hacer el famoso zapato. Powell fue directamente a la sede central de Swarovski en Austria para conocer a los desarrolladores de productos. Se necesitaron 6 representaciones digitales de los zapatos hasta que encontraron el correcto para la película. Swarovski hizo ocho pares de zapatos de cristal para la película, aunque ninguno era realmente ponible. En consecuencia, los zapatos de cuero que usaba James en el set debían ser digitalmente alterados para convertirse en cristal. Junto a la zapatilla, Swarovski proporcionó más de 7 millones de cristales que se usaron en disfraces y 100 tiaras para la escena de la pelota. Filmación La fotografía principal en Cinderella comenzó el 23 de septiembre de 2013. La película se rodó en Pinewood Studios en Buckinghamshire, Inglaterra , donde también se rodaron los Piratas del Caribe de Disney : On Stranger Tides y Maleficent, y en varios otros lugares. incluyendo Blenheim Palace , Windsor Castle , Cliveden , Old Royal Naval College y Black Park. Aunque el palacio real está principalmente generado por computadora, se ha modelado después del Zwinger enDresde , Alemania. Post-producción La postproducción comenzó en diciembre de 2013, y se completó en agosto de 2014. El tiempo de ejecución original de la película fue de 115-120 minutos con 10-15 minutos de corte durante la post-producción. La película terminada recibió la calificación PG de "elementos temáticos leves" por la MPAA . Banda Sonora El 7 de junio de 2013, las noticias confirmaron que el compositor Patrick Doyle marcaría la película, con la música enfatizando el romance. Doyle ya ha obtenido varias películas de Branagh, incluidas Hamlet y Thor. También ha calificado la película de comedia de fantasía animada por computadora Disney · Pixar, Brave . Doyle grabó la partitura de la película con la London Symphony Orchestra en los Air Lyndhurst Studios en Londres. La banda sonora debutó en el No. 60 en el Billboard 200 , vendiendo 8,000 copias en su primera semana Premios y reconocimientos * 2015: ** Hollywood Film Awards - Diseñador de vestuario del año ** Heartland Film Festival - Truly Moving Picture Award * 2016: ** Saturn Awards - Mejor película de fantasía Diferencias con la película animada * En el original Disney Cenicienta (1950), Anastasia es la hermana con el pelo rojo y Drizella es la hermana con el cabello castaño. En la versión 2015, es al revés. * El cuento de hadas a menudo era criticado por elementos de la trama que se veían como inconsistencias, por qué su peldaño no reconocía a Cenicienta en el baile y por qué la zapatilla no le quedaba a nadie durante la búsqueda, ya que es probable que alguien haya tenido su zapato tamaño. Esta adaptación intentó abordar estos problemas con el Hada Madrina usando un hechizo para ocultar su identidad para que no se note, y cuando el narrador explica que el zapato de cristal era una creación mágica y que solo le quedaría bien al pie de Ella. * Lady Tremaine y el padre de Cenicienta no están casados hasta que Cenicienta, Anastasia y Drisella son mujeres adultas en esta película, pero en la película de animación, su padre conoce a la madrastra cuando Cenicienta y sus hermanastras son niñas. * En la película animada, Anastasia y Drizella destruyeron el vestido de Cenicienta porque ven sus pertenencias cosidas en el vestido. En la película de acción real, Lady Tremaine y Drisella rasgan el vestido porque no quieren que la Cenicienta vaya al baile por las razones por las cuales su vestido sería insultante en presencia del Rey y los que están asistiendo al baile también causan humillación por parte de la familia Tremaine. * En esta película, Cenicienta tenía sirvientes antes de convertirse en la única empleada doméstica. * Lucifer, Jaq y Gus tienen roles significativamente reducidos en esta versión. * Jaq y Gus son personajes silenciosos en esta película. * Bruno no aparece en esta versión. * Lucifer es gris en lugar de negro. * Jaq es mujer en esta versión en lugar de macho, y también es el interés amoroso de Gus. * A diferencia del original, los ratones amigos de Cenicienta son solo cuatro. * La apariencia del Hada Madrina es diferente de la película animada. Esta vez, parece ser bastante joven y usa un vestido blanco y plateado con un par de alas de hada en lugar de una capa azul. Sin embargo, ella aparece como una vieja bruja antes de transformarse en una joven y bella mujer. * El vestido de Cenicienta es azul en lugar de plateado. * El Gran Duque es un antagonista en esta versión. Él era bueno en la versión original de la película . * The Herald no aparece en esta película. En cambio, el Capitán lo reemplaza en esta versión, mientras que algunos de sus papeles fueron asumidos por el Pregonero . * El Rey muere de una enfermedad en el clímax, mientras que en el original permanece vivo, incluso en el final en el que Cenicienta y el Príncipe se casan. * Lady Tremaine rompió Glass Slipper en esta versión. En el original tropezó con el Herald para romper la zapatilla de cristal. * Lady Tremaine se vio obligada a liberar a Cenicienta por el Capitán de la Guardia. En el original, Jaq y Gus la liberaron . * La Cenicienta fue apodada originalmente Ella en esta versión. Ella fue llamada "Cenicienta" por su familia de paso cuando se despertó una mañana con la cara cubierta de hollín. En la película original, se presume que Cenicienta era su nombre real. * A diferencia de la película original, esto no era un musical. Aunque presentaba a Ella cantando la canción de cuna de su madre, "Lavender's Blue", y el reparto de 2015 cantando las canciones del original durante los créditos. Curiosidades * La película fue lanzada en el 65 aniversario de Cinderella (1950) * Mark Romanek fue contratado como director, pero finalmente se retiró debido a diferencias creativas. * Lily James originalmente audicionó para el papel de Anastasia Tremaine antes de ser elegida como Cenicienta. * Emma Watson estaba en conversaciones para protagonizar el personaje principal, pero no se pudo llegar a un acuerdo con Disney. Más tarde fue elegida como Belle en Beauty and the Beast (2017). * El segundo lacayo en la secuencia de transformación y huyendo de los guardias después de la pelota nunca muestra su cara. * Para dar la química que tenían las hermanas de la vida real, se les pidió a Sophie McShera y Holliday Grainger que improvisaran sus líneas en el escenario durante su primer día de rodaje. * Lily James (Cenicienta) y Hayley Atwell (la madre de Cenicienta) comparten un cumpleaños, con siete años de diferencia. * En el último momento, el actor que debía ser el Doctor no pudo cumplir su rol. En cambio, intervino Jimmy Yuill, el asesor de actuación de la película. No se le atribuye el cargo. Jimmy Yuill trabaja regularmente con Kenneth Branagh y también es un asesor de rendimiento en Asesinato en el Expreso de Oriente. * Para prepararse para su papel como Prince Kit, Richard Madden tuvo que arreglarse el pelo químicamente y usar extensiones ya que su cabello era relativamente corto antes de la producción. * El hermano de Lily James fue uno de los extras de la película. * Le tomó meses a Lily James y Richard Madden practicar la coreografía para el baile de pelota. Fue especialmente difícil para Madden ya que tuvo que ser capaz de llevar el peso del vestido de baile y la propia James. Según él, durante los primeros días de práctica el baile era tan malo que el vestido estaba hecho jirones y destrozado. ** Cate Blanchett reveló para la prensa un momento en el que no se sentía en el personaje como Lady Tremaine. Era la escena del salón de baile, de la que dijo: "Cuando Richard Madden y Lily James comenzaron a bailar, me dio ganas de llorar. Simplemente no ves eso. No ves esos momentos grandiosos y románticos en los que decir que !sí!' Hay un par de levantamientos hermosos, realmente difíciles. Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos, naturalmente, cuando sucedió porque era muy hermoso y porque creo que en realidad estás genuinamente apoyándolos". * La zapatilla de cristal en la película fue creada por la compañía de cristal austriaca Swarovski que desarrolló una pieza especial de maquinaria para crearla. Hubo ocho copias que se hicieron, pero ninguna de las cuales se usaron en la película. La mayoría de ellos fueron utilizados como accesorios. * El icónico vestido azul de Cenicienta: ** fue necesario un equipo de 20 personas y alrededor de 4.000 horas para tener un total de ocho versiones hechas, todas usadas dependiendo de lo que Lily James estaba haciendo en la escena en la que se usaba el vestido. Por ejemplo, un vestido estaba a cuatro pulgadas del suelo para su escena de correr desde el balón hasta el carruaje, y otro se arrastraba ligeramente por el suelo para su entrada al baile. ** Se compone de varias capas de telas muy finas, cada una con un tono diferente de azul y morado que le da al vestido ese efecto de acuarela. Sandy Powell quería que el vestido pareciera "una acuarela en movimiento"; con un total de 270 yardas de tela utilizada, y hasta 2 millas de dobladillo; La capa superior del vestido azul es crepelina de seda, una seda muy ligera y fina. Las capas debajo están compuestas por un sintético llamado yumissima, un material increíblemente ligero (y muy caro, de alrededor de £150 por metro) que flota cuando se lanza al aire. El material necesitaba ser liviano para que Lily James pudiera llevar cómodamente el vestido. ** Un total de 10,000 cristales Swarovski fueron colocados uno por uno en el vestido azul y en el cabello de Lily James. ** Lily James siempre iba a usar el baño antes de coserse la bata azul, por conveniencia, pero si la naturaleza llamaba de nuevo, un mini inodoro portátil para acampar se deslizaba bajo su vestido. ** La diseñadora y su equipo han jurado silenciar el costo del vestido de Cenicienta, aunque algunas estimaciones lo han puesto en alrededor de £11,000. * El vestido de hada madrina de Helena Bonham Carter tiene pequeñas luces LED entretejidas dentro de la tela del vestido y se iluminarían cada vez que ella lanzara un hechizo. * En una entrevista, Lily James , quien interpreta a Cenicienta, dijo que la icónica zapatilla de vidrio que se usa en la película realmente no le queda bien en el pie. En cambio, las zapatillas se agregaron a la película más tarde a través de CGI. * Según Sandy Powell , la diseñadora de vestuario no quería que el atuendo principal de Ella fuera harapos o un vestido de parches. En cambio, Cenicienta usa un vestido que se deteriora gradualmente y se desvanece en color, pero se veía como algo que habría llevado en los días más felices cuando su padre todavía estaba vivo. El vestido está hecho de gasa de algodón aqua y tiene pequeñas flores rosas pálidas casi escondidas en el material. * Los trajes del príncipe que Richard Madden llevaba en la película a menudo estaban acentuados con tonos azules para acentuar sus ojos azules naturales. * La última escena de baile fue completamente improvisada. El director Kenneth Branagh decidió mantenerlo en el corte final. * Para la escena de la transformación del carruaje de vuelta a la calabaza, a Lily James la aparejaron en una calabaza de espuma gigante completa con un trampolín con varios arneses. Incluso se cortó una escena en la que Lily dentro de la calabaza corriera con los brazos y las piernas sobresaliendo. * En el doblaje francés de esta película, el segundo idioma que el padre de Ella le enseñó a hablar con fluidez es el italiano. Entonces, cuando Anastasia insiste en que Drisella traduzca para ella, Drisella dice en francés: "¡Hablo italiano, no español!" * El tiempo de ejecución original de la película fue de 115-120 minutos con 10-15 minutos de corte durante la post-producción. * Al final de los créditos, la voz del Hada Madrina se puede escuchar diciendo: "¿A dónde fueron todos?" Cameos y Easter Eggs * En el baile de salón, muchos de los diseños de vestidos se basan en los vestidos de varias princesas de Disney. Los de Bella, Tiana, Aurora, Blancanieves, Mulan y Ariel pueden verse en la escena. * En los paneles de vidrio de la puerta de entrada de la casa de Cenicienta, se ven varios "Mickey ocultos". Cuando se le prohíbe a Cenicienta ir al baile y está sollozando, se puede ver a Mickey oculto mientras se pueden ver los cristales en las ventanas de la puerta. * Sobre los créditos finales, Lily James canta su versión de "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" y Helena Bonham Carter canta su versión de las palabras mágicas "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". Ambas canciones se hicieron populares en la película animada Cinderella (1950). * Hay una escena en la parte trasera de su casa donde Cenicienta está alimentando a los animales mientras tararea la canción "Sing, Sweet Nightingale". La canción también es cantada por Cenicienta mientras hace sus tareas en la película animada Cinderella (1950). * La canción tradicional "Lavender's Blue" ocupa un lugar destacado en la película. Una película anterior de Disney, So Dear to My Heart (1948) también presentó la misma canción, y fue nominada para un Premio de la Academia a la Mejor Canción Original (por su interpretación de Burl Ives). * La canción que Ella y Kit bailan por primera vez comparte una similitud con "Once Upon A Dream" de Sleeping Beauty (1959). Las primeras notas de cada estribillo coinciden casi exactamente. * Cuando Drizella está cantando y tocando el piano mal, está cantando la balada celta "It was a lover and his lass", que Shakespeare cita en As You Like It (Acto V, Escena 3). Willy Wonka también canta esta canción en Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, cuando monta una bicicleta para mezclar ingredientes. * La casa de Cenicienta en la película tiene la misma arquitectura, en una escala más pequeña, que el castillo de Cenicienta en Walt Disney World. * En la escena que conduce a Cenicienta probándose la zapatilla de cristal: cuando entra en la habitación hacia Kit, hay una pintura de Blancanieves detrás de ella. * En la sala de pintura, hay pocas pinturas que son monarcas de la vida real, al principio hay una joven 'Reina Victoria' con su madre, la duquesa de Kent y durante la escena de la pelota. Dos de los retratos son el rey Felipe II de España y Catalina la Grande de Rusia con su esposo, el zar Pedro III de Rusia. * La pintura que se muestra al final de la película de la madre de Kit es una versión modificada de un retrato de la princesa Zinaida Yusupov, la madre de Félix Yusupov (que ayudó a matar a Rasputín). El original fue pintado por François Flameng en 1894 y cuelga en el Museo Estatal del Hermitage en San Petersburgo. * La famosa pintura rococó "The Swing", que contiene a una mujer perdiendo su zapato mientras se balancea en un jardín (y aparece en Frozen (2013) mientras Anna baila alrededor del castillo) se recrea en la escena en la que Cenicienta está en el jardín secreto con Prince Kit. * Aunque esta versión de Cenicienta no se basa en las historias de los Grimm, las hermanastras tienen una breve discusión donde Drizella amenaza con rasgar los ojos de Anastasia, que evoca la versión de los Grimm, donde las hermanastras tienen los ojos picoteados por los pájaros. Errores * Después del baile, cuando Cenicienta elige anotar todo lo que sucedió, toma un lápiz. Ella estaba escribiendo con un lápiz de madera de 2HB amarillo con una goma de borrar rosa y un soporte de borrador de metal verde y amarillo lo que no existió hasta después de 1890. * La foto de Cenicienta saliendo de su carruaje después de llegar al baile muestra que las ruedas del carruaje son de metal. Si la configuración se establece durante la primera parte de la época victoriana, entonces las ruedas deberían haber sido de madera, ya que la rueda de metal no se inventó hasta 1870. * Cuando vemos a Ella remendando el vestido, la cámara se inclina para revelar a los ratones que hacen sus zapatos. Cuando sube al carruaje más tarde, sus zapatos son los sucios azules que siempre ha usado. * El color de ojos del Príncipe cambia a lo largo de la película de azul a marrón. Perceptiblemente marrón cuando el Príncipe está al lado de la cama del Rey, y azul en el baile. Galería cinderella-teaser-poster.jpg cinderella-final-poster.jpg cinderella-poster-lily-james-richard-madden.jpg cinderella-poster-cate-blanchett.jpg cinderella-poster-helena-bonham-carter.jpg 16780525365_c5d81f1118_o.jpg 16160592243 cd439f1fdc o.jpg Videografía Inglés Disney's Cinderella Official Teaser Trailer Disney's Cinderella Official US Trailer Disney's Cinderella Official US Trailer 2 Cinderella Official Trailer - Midnight Changes Everything (2015) Cinderella (2015) - Trailer Sneak Peek "Conspiracy" - Disney's Cinderella The Cinderella Trailer Gets Animated - Oh My Disney Hispanoamérica La Cenicienta - Teaser Tráiler La Cenicienta - Tráiler Oficial La Cenicienta ¡Feliz Año nuevo 2015! La Cenicienta - Tráiler- La Cenicienta - Más allá de la leyenda La Cenicienta- Sólo en cines España Cenicienta- Segundo Tráiler Oficial - Disney Oficial Disney España - Cenicienta - Feliz Año Nuevo Disney España - Cenicienta - Conspiración Disney España - Cenicienta - Spot DVD Entrevistas La Cenicienta - El Legado (doblado al español) La Cenicienta - El Legado (subtitulado) La Cenicienta - Una clásica historia de amor La Cenicienta- Cate Blanchett (La Madrastra) La Cenicienta- Helena Bonham Carter (El Hada Madrina) Otros La Cenicienta - ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! La Cenicienta- La futura madrastra La Cenicienta- Sé mucho de zapatillas La Cenicienta- ¡Deprisa, por favor! La Cenicienta- Así te llamaremos Disney España - Cenicienta - Todos te están mirando Disney España - Cenicienta - El hechizo se romperá Disney España - Cenicienta - La Madrastra ar:سندريلا (فيلم ٢٠١٥) de:Cinderella (2015) en:Cinderella (2015 film) fi:Cinderella – Tuhkimon tarina fr:Cendrillon (2015) it:Cenerentola (film 2015) nl:Cinderella (2015) pl:Kopciuszek (film 2015) pt-br:Cinderela (filme de 2015) ru:Золушка (фильм) zh:灰姑娘（2015年） Categoría:Cinderella (2015) Categoría:Películas de acción real Categoría:Películas Categoría:Remakes Categoría:2015 Categoría:Artículos Destacados